Day 1: 5:00pm-6:00pm
| code = 1AFF17 | author = Maurice Hurley | director = Frederick K. Keller | rating = 6.2/9}} Kim Bauer gets involved in a sticky situation when Dan's brother, Frank shows up at Rick Allen's house. David and Sherry argue about the evidence Keith gathered on Carl Webb. Jack Bauer tries to pose as Alexis Drazen, but an agent with a grudge against Jack causes problems while Teri Bauer returns to the Bauer household with Dr. Phil Parslow. Episode guide Right now, terrorists are plotting to assassinate a presidential candidate. My wife and daughter have been targeted, and people that I work with may be involved in both. I’m federal agent Jack Bauer, and today is the longest day of my life. * phones Rick Allen to tell him the safe house has been attacked and the agents are dead. She says her mother is gone, and she is coming to his place. * is in the car with Tanya, who says she has never met anyone with amnesia before. Henry Martin then asks Teri if Dr Parslow will be joining her. Phil asks if she remembers him, and then tells her they will figure out what is going on. * listens to a tape of Carl Webb admitting to blackmail. Keith is playing the tape, where he states that he will be framed for Dr Ferragamo's murder. * is speaking to his brother, and tells him Palmer is not leaving Los Angeles. He says he is on his way to the hotel to see Elizabeth Nash. * briefs Elizabeth and tells her he wants her to plant a tracking device on him. He watches as Alexis enters the hotel room, and Elizabeth stabs him. He bursts into the room and attempts to resuscitate Drazen. Nina then hands him Alexis' ringing phone. Jack 'takes a chance' and answers the phone, being told to meet in 45 minutes with a mystery contact. At the hotel, Jack goes into Alexis Drazen's room and tells everyone that Drazen was going to a meeting where he was going to make a payoff. He tells them all that they need to find that money now. David Palmer comes into the room, and is angry at Jack, but Jack tells him that they have video of Elizabeth Nash stabbing Drazen. Jack reminds Palmer that there are still two suspects at large that are looking for him. He needs to have as much security on him as he can tolerate, and he needs to let CTU do their job. Palmer leaves the room. As the agents are searching Alexis' room, one of them finds bearer bonds hidden inside of a phone book. Nina Myers brings them over to Jack. and tells him that the restaurant where he is meeting this man is in California Plaza, about 20 minutes from the hotel. She asks how Jack is going to pass himself off as Alexis, and Jack says he's not sure. Nina decides to come with Jack. He switches his bloody shirt with Agent Jay who has a clean one, and they prepare to leave. Back at CTU, Tony Almeida tells George Mason that they still don't know where Teri and Kim Bauer are, and that the safe house agents were killed trying to protect them. Mason says to patch Jack through to him if he calls. At Rick Allen's house, Kim and Rick are in Dan's room, looking for anything to try and find Teri. Melanie tells them that Dan's going to go crazy when he finds out that they went through his stuff. Kim asks if Rick has told her that Dan is dead, and Rick says no, saying that he didn't want to freak her out, and that Dan's brother Frank is on his way here, so he doesn't want Frank to know. Teri, who still is suffering with amnesia, is with Phil Parslow at the restaurant. Phil is telling her about Jack and Kim, and how the two of them met when she and Jack were separated. Teri says she doesn't remember anything, but she doesn't want to go to a hospital, against Phil's wishes. Phil offers to examine her at the restaurant. David Palmer replays the tape to Sherry Palmer and Mike Novick of Carl Webb telling Keith Palmer about implicating him in George Ferragamo's death. David tells them that they have a tape of Carl admitting that he set up Keith, and that if the media gets the tape, then the truth will be revealed. Sherry objects, saying that the day can't be about both the primary and the scandal. Sherry wants him to destroy the tape, saying he'll bring down the party with him if he doesn't. Confused with her, Palmer says that telling the truth would be better than having someone else come out with it before he does. Mike admits that he's seen worse stories kept secret. He thinks that they should shelve the story for now, and use it when he's in the White House, knowing he'd own evidence against some of the most powerful men in the country. Jack calls Tony at CTU. He wants to talk to Mason, but before he can do that, he wants to talk to Teri. He asks Tony for the number of the safehouse. Tony gets Mason, but he says that he wants Mason to tell Jack the truth. Mason refuses, saying he's in the middle of a crucial operation. When he takes the phone, Jack fills Mason in on the meet with Alexis' contact. Mason agrees to send in a backup team. Jack asks to get back to Tony, wanting the safehouse number, but Mason tells him that Agent Paulson told them that they are sleeping. Jack hangs up, and lets Nina know that Mason is on board. In the car to the California Plaza, Nina tells Jack about how Teri didn't want to talk to her after she found out that Nina had been seeing Jack. Jack admits that he should have told Teri, but Nina insists that she knows that Teri wants to work it out. Nina calls Paulson at the safehouse to see if Teri and Kim are awake yet, but the call doesn't go through. Jack says he'll call back at the plaza. At CTU, Tony goes to Mason and tells him that they want extra men to help find Teri and Kim, but Mason says that everyone's busy. Tony tells him that he can't do much without Nina because she's with Jack. Mason questions if he really thinks that it's over between Nina and Jack. As Tony leaves, Mason promises that he's on Tony's side, but he's just wondering about Nina's motives to go with Jack instead of coming back to CTU to help Tony. Tony angrily tells Mason to get out of his personal life, but Mason says that Nina's a problem because she always covers for people that are breaking code, such as Jack and Tony. Tony doesn't believe it's a big deal, but Mason disagrees. Palmer is sitting on a table in his balcony when Keith comes out to talk to him. Palmer wants to make sure that he knows what Keith's up against before he gives the tape to the DA. He tells Keith to know that the attention is going to be shifted towards him and his role in Lyle Gibson's death. Keith says he can live with that, telling Palmer that for the past seven years he has had to deal with his mistake and he's ready to deal with it now. Keith says he doesn't really believe that Palmer hasn't been there for him. Palmer admits that he hasn't been there before, but he's there now. Andre Drazen calls an assassin, Jovan Myovic, asking if he's heard from Alexis and if he's found Teri and Kim yet. Myovic says he's looked everywhere, but he promises he will go to the Bauer house and find them eventually. At Rick's place, Kim comes in and throws down the phone after being unable to reach her Aunt Ethel. Melanie wants Kim to leave. Kim agrees, but Rick wants to talk to her first. Rick questions where she'll go, and Kim promises to find somewhere to go. Rick gives her money for a cab. Kim wants him to go with her, but he has to lay low after he ran from Gaines. Kim wants him to turn himself in to the police, but Rick is on probation and would go to prison if that happened. Rick promises that he'll be alright. Kim thanks her for helping keep her alive. They share a kiss, but when Kim is about to leave, Frank Allard, Dan's brother, comes in. He grabs an apple from the fridge and goes to look for Dan. Kim tries to leave, but Frank stops her, not wanting anyone to leave until Dan comes back with the money. Nina and Jack are going over the plan at California Plaza when Jack gets a call from George Mason. Jack learns that Teddy Hanlin is running backup for the operation. Jack is furious, but Mason tells him to make sure and avoid any confrontation. Jack tells Nina, who is also displeased. Jack calls the safehouse again, and gets no answer. Before he has any time to worry about it, though, Teddy Hanlin is waiting for him at the top of the escalator. He is also annoyed, saying that he hasn't seen Jack since he put his partner, Seth Campbell, in prison. Jack makes sure that everything is ready, then pulls Hanlin aside and says that he doesn't want any conflict. Tony goes to Mason's office and tells him that a woman fitting Teri's description was seen in Griffith Park, a place not far from the safehouse. Mason gets on a satellite, and Tony tells him that he has a man going over to the Bauer house. Dr. Parslow tells Teri that although she has been roughed up by someone, that's not why she has suffered from amnesia. She points out pain in her stomach. Phil says that she's suffered from dissociative amnesia. Phil wants to bring her to a hospital, but she doesn't want to. She feels it would be dangerous. Phil insists, but Teri says she can't do it and starts crying. She wants to go home. Sherry Palmer is on the phone when she sees David hand Patty Brooks an envelope. As she continues her conversation, she looks in a room and sees Patty put the envelope in a safe. She ends her conversation and asks where David is. Patty tells her that he's in the conference room with Mike Novick. Once Patty leaves, Sherry goes into the room with the safe and closes the door. She enters the combination and pulls out the envelope, which is addressed to the California District Attorney, Att: Jim Lapidus. Patty comes into the room, but Sherry hides the envelope and tells Patty off. Sherry then opens the envelope and sees the tape with Keith's recording on it. Sherry is in the room with the safe when David comes in. He wants her to talk to Keith, but Sherry says he doesn't need them. As Palmer opens the safe, he sees that the envelope is gone. Sherry admits that she destroyed the tape. Sherry says he's not looking at the situation the right way, and that it's for the best. David, angry, surprises her and pulls the real tape out of his pocket. David says he needed to see just how far Sherry was willing to go. She says she will do anything to protect her family, but David won't hear any of it. He tells Mike to set up a press conference within the hour. Jack puts an earpiece in as Nina tells him her position. Hanlin also has his teams in position. As Jack waits, Teddy tells him that Seth Campbell's wife, Judy, committed suicide. He says that she couldn't take raising four kids with a husband in prison, and Hanlin blames Jack for it. Nina asks if Teddy can cool it, but Teddy says he's just catching up with Jack. Nina calls George Mason back at CTU, and she tells her that Teddy's not cooperating. Mason gets Tony to put him in on the channel with Jack, Nina, and Hanlin. Once he is in, he yells at Hanlin and tells him to bury his problem with Jack. Jovan Myovic arrives at the Bauer house. From outside, he sees the security system installed. He hears a car pull up, and Williams, a CTU agent, is walking towards the house. Myovic hides behind a tree. Williams heads to check out the grounds, and he walks by the tree where Myovic is hiding. Meanwhile, Phil is driving Teri back to her house. They are near her neighborhood. At Rick's house, Frank tells a man on the phone that Dan will be there soon. Rick tells Kim that he's not going to tell them about Dan, but Kim wants to know how everything happened to him. Kim tells him about her friend Todd, who had a tough time but is now going to Stanford on scholarship. Rick promises he'll turn himself around when he gets a chance, but Kim reminds him that they can't make a drug deal without the money. Frank then comes in and tells Rick about the deal: they are going to give the $20,000 to some guys for some ecstasy, then they're going to turn around and sell it to some guys in Redondo for $50,000. Jack sees some kids playing in the plaza and radios in to get them out. Jack looks around and sees a man in a red baseball cap. He tells Nina and Hanlin that he has the guy. The man passes Jack, and Jack calls him over. The man says he wanted to meet "Alexis" (Jack) inside, but Jack says there's a cop in the restaurant, so they'll do it outside. Jack asks the man exactly what he's going to do in exchange for the $50,000. He says that at 7:20 he's going to shut off the power at Grid 26-GG and leave it off for five minutes. Jack asks "What else?" and the man sounds confused. Jack tries to ignore the mistake he just made and opens the briefcase to give the man his money; as he does so, he asks "Alexis" what happened to his accent. Jack doesn't say anything. The man realizes that Jack is not Alexis and runs away. Jack tells the teams that the man is moving, and takes off after him. As the man runs up the stairs, Teddy says he can get him, but Jack commands him not to shoot. He keeps running, and Teddy says he's just going to take the man down. Jack commands him again not to shoot, but Teddy doesn't listen. As the man runs across a bridge, Hanlin shoots him in the leg, and he falls a story through a glass fence, and he hits the ground hard. Nina runs to his body, telling the civilians to stay back. Split screen: Jack orders for a medic, and he curses at Hanlin for disobeying him while Teddy looks on. Nina confirms that the man is dead and is giving a location to the EMTs. David Palmer gets ready for the press conference. Frank watches Kim suspiciously. Dr. Parslow pulls up to the house with Teri. Myovic, having murdered the guard, is waiting for them. '' Episode credits Cast Starring * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer * Leslie Hope as Teri Bauer * Sarah Clarke as Nina Myers * Elisha Cuthbert as Kim Bauer * and Dennis Haysbert as Senator David Palmer Guest starring * Željko Ivanek as Andre Drazen * Vicellous Shannon as Keith Palmer * Xander Berkeley as George Mason * Daniel Bess as Rick Allen * Jude Ciccolella as Mike Novick * Edoardo Ballerini as Frank Allard * Tanya Wright as Patty Brooks * Vincent Angell as Phil Parslow * Henri Lubatti as Jovan Myovic * Kirk Baltz as Teddy Hanlin * Navi Rawat as Melanie Special guest stars * Penny Johnson Jerald as Sherry Palmer * Carlos Bernard as Tony Almeida Co-starring * David Franco as Alan Morgan Uncredited * Kenny Endoso as bystander * Troy Gilbert as bystander * Greg Hartigan as Agent Jimmy Kelly * Henry Kingi, Sr. as bystander * Don McGovern as Alan Morgan (stunt double) * Ryan Moore as Kevin * Jacque Parson as Eileen * Anthony Richardson as Williams * Sterling Rush as Jay * Christopher Whitman as Andre's driver * Emile Williams as Agent Berkin Production staff Background information and notes Appearances *Characters **Frank Allard (first appearance) **Rick Allen **Tony Almeida **Anders (mentioned only) **Jack Bauer **Kim Bauer **Teri Bauer **Berkin **Beth (mentioned only) **Patty Brooks **Judy Campbell (mentioned only) **Seth Campbell (mentioned only) **Christopher (mentioned only) **Alexis Drazen (mentioned only) **Andre Drazen **Eileen **Ethel (mentioned only) **George Ferragamo (mentioned only) **Ira Gaines (mentioned only) **Lyle Gibson (mentioned only) **Teddy Hanlin (first appearance) **Jay (first appearance) **Jerry (mentioned only) **Jimmy Kelly **Kevin **Jim Lapidus (mentioned only) **George Mason **Melanie **Alan Morgan **Dan Mounts (mentioned only) **Nina Myers **Jovan Myovic **Elizabeth Nash (mentioned only) **Mike Novick **David Palmer **Keith Palmer **Sherry Palmer **Phil Parslow **Ted Paulson (mentioned only) **Smith (mentioned only) **Todd (mentioned only) **Carl Webb (voice only) **Williams (first appearance) **(Old woman) (first appearance) *Locations **1804 Glade **23033 Pine Canyon (mentioned only) **26-GG (mentioned only) **4th (mentioned only) **Baltimore (mentioned only) **Bauer house **California **California Plaza (first appearance) **Century City **Connie's (first appearance) **CTU Los Angeles building **CTU main floor **Director's office **Downtown Los Angeles **Earth **Echo Park **Griffith Park (mentioned only) **Hospital (mentioned only) **Los Angeles **Los Angeles County **New York (mentioned only) **North America **Palmer campaign hotel **Panda Express (first appearance) **Park (mentioned only) **Redondo Beach (mentioned only) **San Diego (mentioned only) **Stanford University (mentioned only) **Tuptas **United States of America *Organizations **Central Intelligence Agency **Counter Terrorist Unit **CTU Los Angeles **Democratic National Convention (mentioned only) **Democratic Party **District (mentioned only) **Divison (mentioned only) **Drazen syndicate **Gaines crew **Latham Group (mentioned only) **Los Angeles Police Department (mentioned only) **Pacific Electric **Rampart Division (mentioned only) **Starbucks (mentioned only) **United States Secret Service **United States Senate *Titles **Agent **CTU Director **CTU Chief of Staff **Doctor **Los Angeles District Attorney (mentioned only) **Senator *Objects **Audio recording **Beer **Bearer bonds (first appearance) **Binoculars **Cappucino (mentioned only) **Car **Computer **Dockers (mentioned only) **Ecstasy (mentioned only) **GMC **Gun **Letter opener (mentioned only) **Lexus **Probation (mentioned only) **Recorder **Sport utility vehicle **Taxi (mentioned only) **Telephone **Television *Events **Dissociative amnesia **Earthquake (mentioned only) **Keith Palmer scandal **Presidential primary **Suicide (mentioned only) See also * 5:00pm-6:00pm (disambiguation) * Songs featured on 24 Day 118 118